All I want for Chrismukkah
by CharmURAngel
Summary: AU. All she wanted to do was to go back and see her parents happy together when they first fell in love, but now her best friends have disappeared and her sisters are missing. There was only one thing she could do now tell the truth but would they believe her. Faberry, Britana and more


All I want for Chrismukkah

AU. All she wanted to do was to go back and see her parents happy together when they first fell in love, but now her best friends have disappeared and her sisters are missing. There was only one thing she could do now tell the truth but would they believe her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of its characters. No copyright intended.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxo

When they first came, to the past they all had the same idea to see when their parents fall in love with each other at the beginning, but somewhere they mass up and nothing was right. First people who should be together are not, additional people were at the wrong schools also people who were together had broken up. They had to fix this, but mostly she needed to fix this or everyone she loves would disappear.

She is the alpha of their pack that was what her aunt called her. Her Mama would call her a true leader always eager to a take-charge. She has a high level of self-direct, and doggedly goes about her goals. Her aunts said she was an alpha because she was aggressive, competitive high achievers, bold, creative and innovative thinkers just like her parents.

Her beta was the first to disappear she genuinely miss he was her thinker always planning and provide the best results. She needed his help to plan tonight event or at least look over her plan with her to make sure she covered all scenario that may arise.

All her restless, adventurous, fun, proud, and aggrieve deltas were gone one disappeared the other two her younger sisters are missing sure they left a note saying they were going to get backup , but they didn't state where they were going or when they would be back and not once have they returned her calls.

All she had left were neurotic, laid back, eccentric, sincere, strange, obvious omegas. Between her arguing with them and them fighting over everything lofty and stupid sometimes, she would wish they had disappeared instead of her beta. All she wanted now was to have a Chrismukkah as she had as a little girl.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxo

Harmony POV

I look around everything was decorated just as I remembered. Chrismukkah music was playing, wreaths were hanging up, and the table set. Hanukkah-themed decorations where on the Chrismukkah tree just blue and white like many years ago, holly sprigs around the Menorah, and cutout sugar cookies in Hanukkah shapes were waiting in the breakfast room to be decorate by my aunts. I had even setup the dreidel game just for fun.

"Ciao mi Piccola, everything is perfect stop worrying" Zio Al said walking up to me with a big smell on his face ware the Hanukkah suit me and the girls pick out for him. I knew his miss them as much as me.

"Grazie Zio, I just wish everyone would get here soon before the food get cold"

"Well with as much as you cook and how good it smells I am sure everyone would just use the microwave to warm there plates up. I do not know want to eat first the potato latkes, or the vegetable latkes, but that apricot glazed dried plums and sage dish look good to, and you know I love your grits and roasted vegetables with hazelnut butter, and that Texas beef brisket looks mouthwatering." He said licking his lips

"I just wish my Nona and Granny was her to make her rugelach, potato-kasha knishes and roasted capon with quinoa-olive stuffing"

"I am sure your Coconut-Cranberry Macaroon, Chocolate Babka, and Honey Punch will make up for it." Zio said giving me a hug. I just hope everyone was on their way including my little sisters.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxo

Joe POV

I honestly did not like lie to people especial my Momma always knows when one of her kids was lying or up to something. My brothers thought she had a chip place in our bodies to go off every time we tried to do something. My little sister would say, "Momma has a remarkable ability like auntie Beezus, but hers only work on us". I miss them so much around the holidays Grace Birthday is Christmas and Adam is New Year. I say a little prayer as I drive the guys to the house that this plan work, or I will be the next one to disappear.

"Hey Joe I like this new car of yours an early Christmas gift" ask Sam in the back set with Blaine while Mike set in the passage set.

"Yea my Zio gave it to me"

"That was real nice of him Joe, and he lets us his house for a glee party he must truly care about you," said Blaine

"Yes he does, he's one of the best Zio every" I said smile to myself because all my favorite uncles where in my car.

"Hey is that the house?" Mike said as I turn to go up the road to Zio place

"Yea that's my Zio's house"

"Man that's not a house that's a Mansion," said Sam

"All of you a wrong" Blaine said, "That is an estate and not just anyone's estate this is Al Motta estate"

"What", "Wow" everyone in the car say as I touch the button so the car can go thru the gate, "So Sugar your cousin?" Sam finally asks after a pregnant pause "Yep"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxo

Dottie POV

In the beginning, I wanted to come and see my mom and dad be young and care free instead of work, work, and more work. Do not get it wrong because my parents have fun trust me there is evidence to prove this fact. It was just recently both of them been working more, and since I'm the oldest more work for them means more work for me at home, so I was up for an adventure.

"Dottie why did your uncle want us to come again" ask Mercedes setting on Rachel right side while Kurt was on Rachel left side.

"My Zio wanted to know whom I spend my entire time with especial seen I do not bring friends home."

"That amiable of him" Tina said sitting in the passage set

"I still don't understand why we are here," Santana said to Quinn. Quinn gives me either looks. "She not even in Glee Club" She look over to Quinn left watching Britt talk to her little Ash about Lord Tubbington new diet about time she thought if that cat ate one more thing he was going in the Guinness Book.

Rachel fell sorry for Dottie she remembered not having any real friends hoping to be invented out. She started to remember her first party she ever had for the Glee Club and she hope there would be no alcohol present tonight. Tina and Mercedes she could handle but between a striping Brittany, a crying Santana, an angry Quinn … Rachel was broth out of her thoughts when she heard the voice in the van get louder.

"AaAh", "¿Qué diablos? "Oh Barbara", "What the fuck?", "Hell to the no", "Hey Ashley I got to go."

Rachel looks over Kurt to look out the van window just as the estate comes into full view

"Umm excuse me, Dottie is it" Quinn asks all the way from the back row "Yes" "This is your uncle house?" "Yes" I answer with an amusing look on my face.

"How many rooms are in that place?" San ask,

"There are 8 bedrooms, 10 1/2 bathrooms, a kitchen, breakfast room, media room, and playroom. The upper floor has 4 master suites, an exercise room which function as a private screened porch for an outdoor activity adjoins the children's play room, and there's a separate 4 en-suite bedroom wing for guests also a nanny's quarters above the six-car garage." I answer seeing Joe car already setting outside, so I know the guys are here.

"Dottie what is your uncle name?" Rachel ask

"Al Motta"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
